Click
by Prongsmate
Summary: HD… Draco Malfoy recently acquired a special little gadget with some interesting powers…One shot…slash


**This IS a translation of one of my fanfictions…**

**Title:** Click

**Pairing **: This was supposed to be male/female, but I added a lot of text for it to become a male/male, and an Harry/Draco fic moreover.

**Disclaimer : Every recognizable character belongs to J.K.Rowling and the whole"Click" thing entirely belongs to the movie _Click_…well, that's where I got the idea, even though I haven't seen the movie yet.**

**Length :** One-shot…for now?

**Rating :** M, just in case

**Warnings : **Do NOT read the following story if you are : **A)** homophobic **B)** against the Harry/Draco pairing **C)** against all kinds of allusions to a more…mature subject **D)** too young to read R or M-rated fics.

A/N: I found it a lot more difficult to translate from French to English than it was for me to translate from English to French!...I'm sure that it shows…

* * *

**Click**

Beep!  
Beep!  
Beep!

In the Slytherin dormitory, a bunch of growls could be heard, but strangely enough, the loudest ones were coming from a blond head, covered in sweat, which was barely visible in the mountain of tissue that was now wrapped around his body. He received some pretty nasty comments from his roommates and after gracefully avoiding a pillow that had been thrown in his direction, he pushed on the "sleep" button of his alarm clock in order to shut it up.

"I still don't understand why you want to get up at 5 o'clock, Draco. It surely doesn't take THAT much time to get ready in the morning," came a voice from his right, slightly muffled by a pillow.

"You know that I have to be perfect, Blaise, nothing less" retorted Malfoy. "It's a Malfoy duty to always be at his best."

He was on the verge of adding that a Zabini could not understand, since perfection wasn't something that ran in their family, but decided against it when he heard a snore coming from the four-poster bed of his best friend.

He turned to look at his bed and seemed surprised to see the state in which it was in. He hadn't had a very different dream from those he usually has and yet, his bed seemed to be the exact replica of the war battlefield between the Light and the Dark Side. Now, perhaps his dream had been more…interesting this time on, but it was to be expected when one had been deprived of the desired one for now what…two days? Indeed, it had been two very long days since Draco Malfoy had last seen him, too focused on his studies to leave his own dorm. It didn't help much either that the castle's temperature had now reached boiling point…well, with a bit of exaggeration there…and that the humidity made sure that clothes were literally sticking to the students' skin. Therefore, it took everything in Draco's power not to sexually attack him, even though the entire school population would think nothing of it, thinking that they were just going at it again…you know, in the sense that they were fighting!

But today, which was actually a Monday, he would have all the time he wanted to watch the object of his fantasies and he would perhaps have the opportunity to actually be in "contact" with him, thanks to his new little blue gadget, a tiny remote control with real special powers!

With a smirk planted of his face, Malfoy headed towards the shower stall at the end of the bathroom and fixed the water temperature at "freezing". It probably appeared to be a drastic measure, but it had to be done, not only because it was so hot in the dorms, but also because Draco had to satisfy his…hum…growing problem down his pants, thanks to this…mmm…amazing dream he had had. In addition to that, his frigging alarm clock had interrupted him at a very bad time. The blond then undressed in a swift motion and got lost in his thoughts right when his body came into contact with the water, replaying the small details of the dream he had had on… mmmm… him and forcing himself to continue his dream where it had been left off. Trying to remain silent so as not to wake the rest of the dormitory, he bit his lip and was instantly relieved when his release ca…hum…when his problem was done and over with. He then cleaned the mess that he had caused on the inner walls of the shower stall and washed his hair and the rest of his body with his favorite shower gel. After being completely satisfied, literally, he left the shower stall, the water-jet automatically stopping to run, and dried himself quickly with a twirl of his wand. He partially dried his hair, while willing to let them a bit damp so that he could comb them as he wished afterwards. Once his whole toilette was completely done, not less than 45 minutes later and once fully clothed, he heard a concerto of alarm clock buzzers going off. Consequently, he saw successively Nott, Zabini, Crabbe and finally Goyle move towards the bathroom that he had only just left. He heard all kinds of comments on the smell that was now impregnated on the bathroom walls, but did not pay any attention to that and headed towards his night table, where his now favorite object and most prized possession was. He opened the second drawer, drew its content out, which consisted of a box still wrapped-up and Draco carefully proceeded to unwrap it. He picked up his new little blue gadget, put it in his trousers pocket and completely cleaned up his bed.

"Perfect" said Draco to himself, "This day is gonna be perfect!"

He then headed towards the Owlery and went to find his owl, to which he gave a sealed envelope that he wanted to send to his mother in order to thank her for sending him his new little toy. Only thirty minutes later or so did he take off to the Great Hall to try and get some breakfast before the start of the classes.

He sat down in front of Blaise, at the Slytherins table, with his back to the entrance of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindors table. Knowing that this way he could not see his loved one… "fantasy boy" he corrected himself, entering the Hall, he got up briskly, grabbed his school bag and immediately proceeded to switching from one side of the table to the other. No sooner had he moved that he brought his attention to the left and saw at the same time no one but Harry Potter heading for his own table.

You see, it seems like our little hero here had changed quite a bit in the physical department. He no longer looked like a little boy with his big round classes and his ridiculous mop of hair, but had changed immensely and for the better. He was now tall and willowy, built like a professional Quidditch player and had an… ass that made a lot of people drool, well most of his Fan Club members anyways. His jet-black hair still went in all the unimaginable directions, but it gave him a sexy look, or as many people – once again his admirers – like to call it, an I've-just-been-shagged look. The Slytherins, were relentless as ever and still continued to mock Harry's hair and looks whenever they got the chance… every Slytherin, except Draco Malfoy. That man had always known that he was attracted to men, but he had had the shock of his life when he first saw Potter at the start of the school year. He was forced to admit that he was the only one who hadn't seen Potter's exquisite transformation take place, for he was the only one who nearly fell off his seat when he saw him walk towards his own table at the start of the year feast. When he told it to the other Slytherins, they just looked at him as if he'd just sprouted a head and had settled to say, quite snidely, that they still didn't get what people saw in that Potter boy. Malfoy thought it over and concluded that it was probably better not to say anything and to look for the other students' reactions, but apparently, no one else seemed affected by Harry's appearance in the Hall or seemed to act differently when he passed their table. Of course, the entire Potter Fan Club members had to constantly fan themselves so as not to faint, but that was totally normal in their cases. In addition to that, contrary to Draco, Harry's Fan Club had seen him change over the years and not just after one summer. Hence, their shock at seeing Harry this year had been less important than Draco's. No, to Draco, Harry Potter had definitely changed and as a result, the blonde bombshell now felt slightly uncomfortable in his trousers!

So…to return to the scene that was taking place…

His heart started to beat faster, but not wanting to be caught in this compromising situation, he forced his legs to move to the coveted place, which, unfortunately, happened to be right next to his most fervent ("and annoying" Draco allowed himself to think) fan, Pansy _pug-faced_ Parkinson. That one never failed to annoy him, still being 100 percent sure that her Draco was crazy in love with her. "What a moron!" added Draco under his breath. However, this thought cheered him up quite a bit. He thought it over and concluded that if Pansy, who was watching his every move, did not suspect his desire for the beautiful and oh-so-sexy brunette, it meant that it didn't show at all.

Therefore, the Slytherin prince reluctantly sat down, knowing perfectly well that Parkinson would see his changing of seats as another proof of his unconditional love for her. As a matter of fact, she had already started on her mission to let the entire school population know how much Draco liked it when she was playing with his hair. Zabini had to suppress a snigger when he saw the glare that Malfoy was secretly giving Pansy Parkinson. He also had to contain himself so as not to laugh when he saw the kind of effect Potter had on his best friend right at that very moment.

Blaise leaned towards him and said with a smirk : "It's pretty _hot_ in here, don't you think Draco!"

Yes, Blaise knew all about Draco's lusting towards Potter, as he was constantly woken up in the morning, not because of the beautiful blonde's alarm clock, but because of the noises that he made while dreaming, or better yet fantasizing, and by the name that sometimes escaped Draco's lips. Fortunately for Draco, Blaise was the only one who knew all about it. He was also the one who cast a silencing charm on his best friend's bed when Draco woke him up in the middle of the night.

The main concerned one turned to look at his supposedly best friend and glared at him. He then turned to look back at Harry and had to stifle a moan when he realized that Harry's shirt was not tucked in and only half-buttoned, given that it was really hot in the Great Hall, even at that hour of the day. Draco put his right hand on his neck and pulled on the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling very warm in the face.

Blaise's smirk widened considerably.

No doubt that Draco would soon excuse himself from the table, just like every other morning, to go and deal with his not-so-little problem! Indeed, he got up, excused himself to his comrades and wormed his way through the crowd of students that was pressing against the Great Hall doors to make sure that they had a seat for breakfast.

Potter looked curiously in Malfoy's direction and returned to his discussion with Ron concerning the immense pressure that Hermione put on their shoulders to study for the end-of-the-year exams. Harry settled for nodding to what Ron was saying, while thinking that it was only the start of Ron's tirade entitled _Hermione_. "He is so obvious!" thought Harry.

* * *

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Draco took his seat again next to Pansy and glared once more in Blaise's direction, when he heard him say that "it was less hot than it was a few minutes ago, don't you think Draco!" 

Draco grabbed his fork in his right hand and planted it in his omelet, indicating to Blaise to shut the hell up if he didn't want to end up like his breakfast, in pieces that is. In response to that, Blaise only laughed, attracting the stares of the other tables, and smiled while plunging his spoon in his cereals. He finished his bowl in less than 5 minutes, took his spoon, placed it right in front of his eyes and proceeded to lick the milk off it while groaning at the same time. Once assured that there was no more milk on the utensil, he turned towards Draco and after replacing his eternal smirk on his lips, told him how good his breakfast had been.

Pansy pointed out that they were only cereals, but Blaise simply looked at Draco and continued to stare at him with an evil glint in his eyes.

Draco decided to ignore the scene that had taken place in front of his very eyes and returned to his favourite activity, observing Harry Potter's every move. A few minutes went by before Draco realized that it was almost time to go to the first class of the day, Transfiguration. So, he got up, took his personal effects in his hands, arranged his shirt, stretched a bit in hope of attracting his Greek God's attention and passed right next to the Gryffindor table, without even waiting for the rest of his Slytherin crew. Just before passing the Great Hall doors, he heard Zabini yell in his direction: "Jeez, Draco, you're in _such_ a hurry this morning!"

He rolled his eyes and continued his journey through the doors. He stopped by the first floor bathroom, just to make sure that he looked dazzling and perfect, which took him not less than 5 minutes. He left the bathroom and headed towards the main staircase, which would take him to his Transfiguration class, one of the few classes that unfortunately, he did not share with the Gryffindors on their last year at Hogwarts. He climbed the stairs without hurrying much and remembered that he wanted to look over his homework again before handing it in to McGonagall. He stopped for a few seconds and pulled the parchment out of his school bag. He took the corridor to the right and continued with the reading of his essay. He looked ahead and did everything in his power so that his knees would not give in under his weight when he saw the familiar silhouette of his Harry…hum, "I mean, Potter", who was headed in his direction. He had probably forgotten his Herbology homework or something like that and would probably be late for his class if he did not hurry up a bit.

Draco silently thanked whatever Gods up there for this incredible opportunity and puthis hand in his pocket to pat his precious little gadget. Knowing perfectly well that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for him to do what he had always wanted to do, Draco discreetly took the little remote control out of his pocket and activated the first button. The reaction came instantly. Time seemed to freeze suddenly around the two Apollos. To test the efficiency and the reliability of his new toy, Draco slowly walked towards his loved one…hum… "fantasy boy" Draco corrected himself for the second time that day and waved his hand in front of the beautiful green eyes.

Nothing!

"Excellent!" thought Draco.

He put his stuff down right next to him and approached Harry from behind. He opened the strip of his school bag and, memorizing the exact location of every book in the bag, slowly took out Harry's schedule. He looked it over and saw that Harry himself had written the days the Gryffindors had Quidditch practice. Draco put the little remote control in front of the timetable of the Boy-Who-Lived and activated the second little white button. A flash suddenly appeared and a small screen came out of the back of the blue gadget. Draco looked, satisfied, at the screen which was now showing a picture of Harry Potter's schedule.

"After all, I need to know where he's off to when we don't have the same classes" thought Malfoy, to justify what he had just done. "Even if the school year is nearly over…" he added.

Triumphant, he quickly replaced the screen in the slit it had came out of and took his time to replace Harry's timetable exactly where it was in the first place.

His mission now accomplished, he turned back on his heels and started to head where his school bag and his books were waiting for him. He seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, then, grabbing all the courage that he could muster and ignoring the little voice in his head that told him it was wrong, he positioned himself in front of the only one that got his heart beating and who was making him downright uncomfortable in his pants. He lowered his gaze to Harry's stomach. With an evil grin, he started to undo the rest of the buttons that maintained Harry's shirt together. Feeling his heart beating like mad at the sight of Harry's muscular chest and stomach, Draco reached for the man's belly button and let his hand softly venture higher, all the while savoring each and every second of it. His hand wandered higher and higher and finally found his pectorals which he massaged a bit. Draco approached further and placed his tongue right on Harry's right nipple.

Even though time was standing still, the hair on Harry's arms prickled at Draco's touch and his entire body shivered when Draco's tongue came into contact with him, which widened the smirk that was firmly established on the sexy blonde's lips. Considering that he had had enough fun and that he had played enough, Draco took his hand away from the other man's stomach. He nearly turned around, when he remembered the one thing that he had always dreamed of doing to Harry… He once again came closer to Harry, slowly, and brought his mouth next to his. He kissed him for a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity and turned his mouth upwards, so that it stayed inches away from the ear of the savior of the wizarding world. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, leaned on it and murmured sensually:

"Mmmm…delicious!"

He then rubbed his lower half on Harry's and murmured again:

"Do you see the effect that you have on me…_Harry?_"

He reluctantly turned his back on Harry, moved towards his stuff, bent down to take them and after making completely sure that everything was were it was before his little "escapade", he once more activated the first button.

He examined the face of his inaccessible man and saw him open his mouth, to immediately close it. His face had an air of incredulity and confusion all at once, seeming to try to understand what had just happened. He passed his hand in his jet-black hair, a sight that went straight to Draco's groin every time he saw Harry do it, and continued his journey towards where he was originally headed. Draco also carried on his journey towards his Transfiguration classroom and turned left at the intersection, remembering Harry's smell and the sweet taste of his lips. He put his hand in his jeans pocket and patted his precious gadget delightedly.

Something bugged him though… How the heck was he supposed to concentrate once he got to his Transfiguration class? And how could he content himself with the simple fact of seeing Harry, now that he had tasted the forbidden fruit and now that he knew that he was only one _click_ away from happiness!

At least, he told himself that no one would ever know about his strange obsession, apart from Blaise, of course!

Calming down a bit and trying to think about something downright disgusting to calm, for the third time in the morning, his little problem… McGonagall and Snape going on at it for example or worse, Hagrid and Flitwick having their wicked way on…, Draco pushed the door to the Transfiguration classroom and located his seat with a quick glance around the room.

Malfoy continued to move towards his seat, without realizing that his beautiful Greek God was now headed towards his own Herbology class, with a huge smirk planted on his lips and patting his new little blue remote control. He wouldn't have missed a second of his encounter with Draco for nothing in the world!

The end!

* * *

A/N : That's it folks! All you've got to do now, is letting me know what you truly think about this fic!Please post a comment… that I just love to read by the way… :D  
For once, my fic is long, well compared to my other ones, anyways!  
Please!… I worked hard on this one! Writing it and translating it for you guys! Oh… and flames are welcomed as well. 


End file.
